Stereo Hearts
by Daiyaki Aoi
Summary: My heart is stereo, it beats for you so listen close... Just for fun. A random fiction special for Kertas Biru. RnR?


Just a special fic for **Kertas Biru**. Mohon diterima dengan segala kekurangannya ya, Yoru-_san_. ^^

**Stereo Hearts**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**June 2012**

* * *

Di Tokyo High, sekolah yang biasa dikatakan 'wow' yang berada di Shibuya, bersekolahlah seorang pemuda imigran negeri pasir. Entah darimana asal-usulnya, yang jelas, dia berasal dari suatu daerah panas dan gersang. Tentunya, beberapa siswa berpikiran, mungkin saja pemuda itu berasal dari daerah Timur Tengah sana. Tapi, si pemuda hanya menjawab 'Tidak, aku berasal dari Jepang'. Nggak masuk akal banget 'kan? Jelas-jelas Jepang nggak punya ladang berpasir atau semacamnya. Pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu hanya mengangkat bahu ketika ditanyai lebih rinci.

Kebanyakan cewek-cewek mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Gaara nggak jelas asal-usulnya. Kata mereka, yang penting dia itu cakep dan pinter nyanyi. Kalau gombal lebih bagus malah. Yah, cewek-cewek ini keburu nge-_fly_ kalau Gaara lewat. Berbagai khayalan yang jelas-jelas ngeyel mengisi dalam benak mereka. Karena saking banyaknya cewek yang nge-fans berat, akhirnya mereka membuat suatu nama untuk fans club-nya Gaara. Author nggak tahu namanya, udah lupa.

Gaara sangat suka menyanyi. Dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah café. Pemilik café itu, yang diketahui namanya Jiraiya setelah author menggeledah kantornya, sangat senang memiliki Gaara sebagai penyanyi live di café-nya. Kenapa? Jelaslah, setiap Gaara ada jadwal kerja, tuh café penuh sesak sama cewek-cewek fanatik yang notabene fans-nya Gaara. Apalagi Jiraiya 'kan suka banget sama cewek, jadi dia seneng aja bisa tebar pesona di sana-sini. Meskipun nggak ada yang terpesona juga sih…

Cukup tentang Gaara. Kayaknya penyakit lebaynisme author lagi kambuh.

Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sang pangeran sekolah sedang jalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Jalan kaki memang agenda favorit Gaara. Meskipun siswa dan siswi di Tokyo High adalah orang yang kaya, Gaara menolak untuk bermewah-mewah dengan menaiki mobil. Ya iyalah, orang dia tinggal di apartemen mewah tepat satu blok di depan sekolah, buat apa juga naik mobil? Kurang kerjaan banget!

Gaara sengaja datang lebih pagi ke sekolahnya. Soalnya, kalau datengnya agak siang dikiiit aja, cewek-cewek gila itu pasti bakalan menghadang jalan Gaara. Mereka pasti minta tanda tangan, minta salaman, minta foto bareng dan bakalan langsung bikin Gaara menggila detik itu juga. Cewek-cewek itu nggak tahu kalau Gaara sebenernya punya bakat jadi psikopat. Untungnya, sampai sekarang belum ada korban jawa. Eh, jiwa maksudnya. Maklum, author 'kan tinggal di pulau Jawa.

Gaara memasuki ruang kelasnya. Baru satu orang yang sudah datang, seperti biasanya. Mata hijau Gaara melihat ke arah orang itu. Yah, seorang gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu memang biasa untuk datang pagi, membaca buku dan menunggu teman-temannya datang. Sadar diperhatikan, iris keperakan Hinata beradu dengan iris hijau Gaara. Gadis itu menunduk, merona dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Sabaku-_san_." Gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara, berusaha mengalahkan kegugupannya. Agak canggung sih, tapi masa mau diem aja. Gaara 'kan bukan ayam. Tunggu, kenapa jadi nyambung ke ayam? Nun jauh dari sana, Sasuke Uchiha bersin sebanyak dua kali.

"Pagi," balas Gaara dan meletakkan tasnya. Kemudian Gaara berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas dan menghilang. Seperti biasa, Gaara akan naik ke atas pohon tinggi layaknya monyet dan tidur di sana sampai bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Di bawah lindungan pohon, Gaara biasanya tidak ketahuan. Karena atap sekolah, tempat tidurnya selain pohon, telah diketahui oleh fans-nya.

Oh ya, jangan khawatir, Gaara tidak pernah ketiduran sampai ketinggalan pelajaran. Bel sekolah selalu bisa membuatnya terbangun kaget, seperti baru saja dihidupkan kembali dengan alat kejut jantung. Usut demi usut, ternyata bel memang sengaja dikeraskan supaya Gaara bangun. Rupanya, Kepala Sekolah sudah tahu kebiasaan Gaara. Pasti gara-gara ayahnya yang katanya seorang presiden di Negara-berpasir-entah-di mana.

Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya akang Gaara jatuh hati sama neng Hinata. Dia suka Hinata yang kalem dan tenang. Kalian harus ngutang sama author yang baik hati-rajin menabung-dan-tidak sombong ini ya, karena berkat author, kalian tahu perasaan rahasia-nya Gaara.

.

.

Chouji mengunyah kripik kentangnya dengan riang sambil menyanyi, "Begadang jangan begadaang~ Walau tiada artinyaaa~"

"Chouji, itu lagu apaan sih?" Shikamaru memandang bosan. Sahabatnya ini suka mengumandangkan lagu-lagu bernada melayu. Entah darimana dia dapatnya.

"Kamu nggak _nyaho_ Shikamaru?" Shikamaru pengen nepuk jidatnya. Lagipula '_nyaho_' itu bahasa apaan? Artinya apa? Dengan ketenangan yang sempurna, Chouji menambahkan, "Ini lagunya Elvis Presley tau."

Shikamaru cuma bisa _jawsdrop_. Bahkan menurutnya, Rock Lee yang penggila semangat masa muda pun tahu kalau lagu itu bukan lagunya Elvis. Tunggu, emang nyambung ya?

Dari pada mikirin Chouji yang otaknya korslet dari jabang _orok_, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghampiri Gaara. Gaara, Shikamaru dan Chouji memang sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Shikamaru menyusuri jejeran pohon di dekat gerbang sekolah, sesekali ekor matanya melirik dengan awas, takut ketauan kalau dia mau maling di ruang kepsek. Well, kayaknya author error lagi deh. Jelaslah, si Tuan Panda bakalan murka kalau sampai tempat monyetnya ketauan sama fans girl gila. Ya ampun Gaara, mereka itu nggak gila. Kalau gila, udah dimasukkin ke RSJ kali.

Shikamaru menetapkan hatinya buat satu pohon yang rindang. Soalnya, semakin rindang pohon, maka eksistensi makhluk panda-jadi-jadian-setengah-monyet bisa dipastikan berada di sana.

"Psst, psst," Shikamaru berdesis, berniat merangkai kode rahasia yang sudah mereka sepakati. "Tuan Panda, di sini Tuan Nanas, sedang berada di bawah flamboyan. Keadaan aman. Harap segera menghampiri sebelum para monster bergerak. Fatboy sudah menunggu."

Kode rahasia macam apaan ini?

"Di musim panas…" Gaara mengeluarkan suara keperakkannya. Kenapa bukan emas? Karena udah banyak yang pake. Author 'kan pengen beda dari yang lain gitu. Oke, sebenernya potongan lirik lagu krayon Sinchan yang mereka gunakan itu cuma semacam kode untuk memastikan kebenaran anggota. Semacam _password_-lah.

"… Merupakan hari yang ter-_mendokusai_," Shikamaru nguap. Beda sama potongan liriknya Chouji yang, '… Merupakan hari yang bagus buat makan,'

Apa sih hari yang nggak bagus buat makan bagi seorang Akimichi Chouji?

Gaara melompat turun dengan hati-hati. Kemejanya tampak berantakan, juga blazer yang sudah tidak ia pakai lagi. Blazer mahal itu hanya ia jinjing dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sudah masuk?"

"Belum." Sama-sama irit kata. Tuan panda dan Tuan Nanas.

"Terus?" Gaara duduk di bawah pohon.

"Hinata," Shikamaru bilang. Gaara mengangkat alisnya, tapi author baru sadar kalau Gaara nggak punya alis. "Kau nggak takut kalau dia keduluan sama orang lain?"

"Hah?" respon Gaara bikin Shikamaru nguap lagi.

"Katanya Sasuke Uchiha suka sama Hyuuga." Jelas Shikamaru. Nun jauh dari sana, Sasuke bersin lagi. Dia hanya menyumpah dalam hati. Kalau dari mulut nanti turun ke kaki, dari perut naik ke tangan, dari perut ke kepala, dari perut ke semuanya. Lalalala~ lalalala~ Eh, author salah nggak ya? Ah, udah biarin ajalah. Mulut 'kan organ pencernaan juga.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Dia wajib nyatain perasaannya sama Hinata. Hari ini juga.

.

.

Hinata duduk manis di dalam kelas. Belajar dan memperhatikan gurunya. Perasaannya agak-agak nggak enak. Serasa ada yang merhatiin dia terus dari tadi. Kalau nengok kiri kanan, nanti malah dicurigai sama gurunya lagi. Jadi, Hinata cuma diem. Nggak gerak kayak boneka manekin. Tinggal pindahin aja ke toko baju, jadi deh.

Beberapa bangku di belakang Hinata, ada sepasang iris hijau yang memang menatap tajam ke Hinata. Auranya meletup-letup menyerang Hinata. Gaara udah nggak sabaran lagi. Dia pengen cepet-cepet jadiin Hinata sebagai pacar resminya. Gaara menulis dalam secarik kertas, ia melipatnya menjadi kecil dan melemparnya tepat mengenai Hinata.

Hinata mengambil benda yang sudah mengenai tangannya. Emang sih, mungkin buat yang kulitnya nggak selembut Hinata, itu kertas gak bakalan kerasa. Untungnya, kulit Hinata sehalus krim. Jadi, benda selembut apapun akan bisa terasa oleh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka lipatan kertas itu. Bagi Gaara, gerakan Hinata itu kayak _slow motion_. Lamaaa banget.

Belum sempat kebuka, Asuma-_sensei_ berdeham, "Hyuuga-_san_, tolong kerjakan soal di depan. Saya yakin kamu bisa menyelesaikannya."

Gaara langsung dongkol. Sabar… sabar…

Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan soal itu, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangannya kembali meraih kertas dan melakukan gerakan lamaaa itu lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi kebuka, Sakura Haruno menyenggol Hinata buat minjem pensil. Mukanya Gaara udah merah kayak cabe.

Setelah selesai minjemin pensil, Hinata meraih kertas. Saat matanya mau membaca goresan kata-kata Gaara di sana, ponselnya bergetar. Hinata mendahulukan menjawab sms di dalam ponselnya. Gaara yang udah gak gak gak kuaaat… gak gak gak kuaat… akhirnya menggebrak meja. Seluruh aktivitas kelas terhenti. Semua pandangan tertuju sama si pangeran sekolah.

"Sabaku-s_an_, ada pertanyaan?" Asuma-_sensei_ menatap heran.

Sadar akan perbuatannya, dengan tidak acuh Gaara berkata, "Tidak."

Samar-samar Gaara bisa melihat Hinata mengambil kesempatan untuk membaca sang kertas lemparan. Satu menit kemudian, wajah gadis itu memerah dan melihat ke arah Gaara. Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café tempat Gaara bekerja. Ia gugup karena mendadak, seorang Gaara Sabaku memintanya untuk datang ke sana setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata menyadari, café itu sudah dipenuhi teman-teman sekolahnya. Rumor Gaara yang bekerja di sebuah café dan betapa café itu selalu dipenuhi pengunjung ternyata benar. Hinata yang mengenakan gaun biru selutut dan bolero hanya kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"_My Heart is stereo, it beats for you so listen close_…" suara merdu memenuhi ruangan. Acara _live music_ sepertinya sudah dimulai. Kalau saja Hinata patung cokelat, dia pasti sudah lumer karena mendengar suara perak milik Gaara. Matanya tertuju pada panggung musik _live_ di sebelah utara café. Gaara yang menyanyi sungguh membuat kakinya lemas. Ekspresi Gaara begitu… menghayati.

Lagu Stereo Hearts terus mengalun. Hinata hanya diam tak bergerak mengagumi Gaara, sementara cewek-cewek yang disebut Gaara 'gila' sedang berteriak sampai mulut berbusa. Tuh 'kan, penyakit lebaynisme author kembali kambuh.

Tiga menit lewat tigapuluh tiga detik kemudian, lagu itu sudah habis. Gaara meraih _mic_ dan mulai berbicara. Nyaris saja beberapa cewek pingsan melihat kharismanya. "Selamat sore para pengunjung setia, kami sedang menawarkan produk terbaru kami yaitu mesin kopi. Mesin kopi ini blah… blah… blah…"

Jangan percaya. Author lagi ngerayain April Mop. Meskipun itu udah lewat lama, author bakalan tetap bersikeras kalau tanggal di lappie menunjukkan tanggal satu April.

Oke, jadi persisnya, Gaara bilang, "Selamat sore pengunjung setia. Terimakasih atas kedatangannya kemari. Saya mendedikasikan lagu Stereo Hearts untuk teman saya yang datang ke sini," cewek-cewek udah pada masang telinga. Mungkin aja itu buat mereka. "Hinata," ia memanggil Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, cewek-cewek mulai histeria. Hinata memainkan telunjuknya, "A-apa?"

"Hatiku adalah stereo yang pas dihatimu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku harus menyambungkan kabelnya?" tanya Gaara serius. Detik itu juga, wajah Hinata memerah layaknya rambut Gaara. Cewek-cewek yang lain jumpalitan dan Jiraiya menghela napas pasrah. Yakin kalau pelanggannya bakalan berkurang.

'Gaara sialan,' batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Stereo Hearts**

**:: End ::**

* * *

***Omake***

"Hinata, kamu beneran jadian sama Gaara?" tanya Sakura mencari kebenaran rumor yang hinggap di telinganya. Padahal, author yakin rumor itu bukan jenis lalat. Wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu, ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Neji dan paman Hiashi?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Ah. jangan khawatir soal itu Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Karena Neji-_nii_ dan Papa suka panda." Jawab Hinata riang sambil menunjuk _icon _WWF di ponselnya.

Sakura hanya bisa berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

* * *

Abal banget fiksi ini. TT^TT

Well, inilah fiksi versi 'cablak' bikinanku dalam rangka bebas dari UKK dan juga spesial buat kakak-kakak yang sudah lulus UN. Mudah-mudahan humornya cukup bikin kalian ketawa ya. Mohon maaf buat **Kertas Biru **kalau hasilnya sama sekali nggak memuaskan. :) Review selalu ditunggu. Flame diterima dengan senang hati. Oh ya, _nyaho_ itu artinya tahu dalam bahasa Sunda. _Orok _artinya bayi. Yah beginilah. Fic ini udah nggak jelas latarnya dimana.. -_-"


End file.
